sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Καμπύλες
Καμπύλες Curves thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικά Γεωμετρία Καμπύλη Καμπύλες (a) Δεξιά Στροφοειδής Καμπύλη (Right strophoid) (b) Τρίαινα Newton (Trident of Newton) © Καρδιοειδής Καμπύλη (Cardioid) (d) Δελτοειδής Καμπύλη (Deltoid) (e) Δαιμονική Καμπύλη (Devil on two sticks) (f) Λημνίσκος Bernoulli (Lemniscate of Bernoulli) (g) Επιτροχοειδής Καμπύλη (Epitrochoid) (h) Ροδονέα Καμπύλη (Rhodonea curve) (i) Καμπύλη Bowditch (Bowditch curve) (j) Σπείρα Fermat (Fermat's spiral) (k) Λογαριθμική Σπείρα (Logarithmic spiral) (l) Κυκλοειδής Καμπύλη (Cycloid) ]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος καμπυλών. Algebraic curves *Cubic plane curve *Quartic plane curve *Quintic plane curve *Sextic plane curve Rational curves *Συμπλεκτική Καμπύλη (Ampersand curve]] *Αστεροειδής Καμπύλη (Astroid) *Ατριφθαλοειδής Καμπύλη (Atriphtaloid]] * Καμπύλη Bean (Bean curve]] *Δικερατοειδής Καμπύλη (Bicorn]] *Καμπύλη Bow (Bow curve) *Bullet-nose curve *Καρδιοειδής Καμπύλη (Cardioid]] *Κισσοειδής Καμπύλη (Cissoid of Diocles) *Κογχοειδής Καμπύλη (Conchoid of de Sluze]] *Conic sections **Κύκλος (Circle) **Ellipse **Parabola **Hyperbola *Crooked egg curve *Σταυροειδής Καμπύλη (Cruciform curve) *Δελτοειδής Καμπύλη (Deltoid curve) *Δαιμονική Καμπύλη (Devil's curve) *Επικυκλοειδής Καμπύλη (Epicycloid]] *Επιτροχοειδής Καμπύλη (Epitrochoid]] *Folium of Descartes *Εσσιανή Καμπύλη (Hessian curve) *Ιπποπέδη Καμπύλη (Hippopede) *Υποκυκλοειδής Καμπύλη (Hypocycloid *Ευδοξιανή Καμπύλη (Kampyle of Eudoxus) *Καμπύλη Κάππα (Kappa curve) *Lemniscate **Λημνίσκος Bernoulli (Lemniscate of Bernoulli **Lemniscate of Gerono **Lemniscate of Booth *Limaçon *Γραμμή Line *Καμπύλη Lissajous (Lissajous curve *Νεφροειδής Καμπύλη (Nephroid *Quadrifolium *Quintic of l'Hospital http://www.mathcurve.com/courbes2d/quintique%20de%20l'hospital/quintique%20de%20l'hospital.shtml *Rational normal curve *Ροδοειδής Καμπύλη (Rose curve) *Serpentine curve *Στροφοειδής Καμπύλη (Strophoid) *Tricuspid curve *Τρίαινα Καμπύλη (Trident curve) *Trifolium *Trisectrix of Maclaurin *Μάγισσα Καμπύλη (Witch of Agnesi) Curves of genus one *Bicuspid curve *Cassini oval *Cassinoide *Cubic curve *Elliptic curve *Καμπύλη Watt (Watt's curve Curves with genus greater than one *Butterfly curve (algebraic) *Elkies trinomial curves *Erdős lemniscate *Καμπύλη Fermat (Fermat curve) *Υπερελλειπτική Καμπύλη (Hyperelliptic curve) *Klein quartic *Mandelbrot curve *Classical modular curve *Καμπύλη Trott (Trott curve) Transcendental curves *Καμπύλη Bowditch (Bowditch curve *Βραχυστόχρονη Καμπύλη (Brachistochrone *Butterfly curve (transcendental) *Catenary *Clélies *Κοχλοειδής Καμπύλη (Cochleoid *Curve of pursuit *Κυκλοειδής Καμπύλη (Cycloid *Horopter *Ισόχρονη Καμπύλη (Isochrone **Ταυτόχρονη Καμπύλη (Isochrone of Huygens (Tautochrone)) **Isochrone of Leibnizhttp://www.mathcurve.com/courbes2d/isochron/isochrone%20leibniz **Isochrone of Varignonhttp://www.mathcurve.com/courbes2d/isochron/isochrone%20varignon *Καμπύλη Lame (Lamé curve *Rhumb line *Καμπύλη Sail (Sail curve *Spirals **Archimedean spiral **Cornu spiral **Conchospiral **Cotes' spiral **Daisy spiral http://mathworld.wolfram.com/Daisy.html **Epispiral **Fermat's spiral **Galileo's spiral http://www.mathcurve.com/courbes2d/galilee/galilee **Hyperbolic spiral **Lituus **Logarithmic spiral **Nielsen's spiral **Phyllotaxis **Poinsot's spirals **Prime spiral http://mathworld.wolfram.com/PrimeSpiral.html **Rational spiral http://mathworld.wolfram.com/RationalSpiral.html **Seiffert's spiral http://mathworld.wolfram.com/SeiffertsSphericalSpiral.html **Sici spiral **Sinusoidal spiral **Whirl spiral http://mathworld.wolfram.com/Whirl.html *Υπερέλλειψη (Superellipse *Συνέλκουσα Καμπύλη (Syntractrix *Έλκουσα Καμπύλη (Tractrix *Τροχοειδής Καμπύλη (Trochoid *Καμπύλη Viviani (Viviani's curve Piecewise constructions *Καμπύλη Bezier (Bezier curve *Splines **B-spline **Nonuniform rational B-spline *Καμπύλη Ogee (Ogee curve) *Καμπύλη Loess (Loess curve) *Καμπύλη Lowess (Lowess curve) *Πολυγωνική Καμπύλη (Polygonal curve *Reuleaux triangle Fractal curves *Blancmange curve *De Rham curve *Dragon curve *Koch curve *Lévy C curve *space-filling curve, also known as the Peano curve *Sierpinski curve see also List of fractals by Hausdorff dimension Curves in space *Ελικοειδής Καμπύλη (Helix) *Slinky spiral http://mathworld.wolfram.com/Slinky.html *Twisted cubic Curves generated by other curves *Caustic including Catacaustic and Diacaustic *Κισσοειδής Καμπύλη (Cissoid *Evolute *Glissette *Inverse curve *Involute *Ισοπτική Καμπύλη (Isoptic) *Ορθοπτική Καμπύλη (Orthoptic) *Ορθοτομική Καμπύλη (Orthotomic) *Negative pedal curve *Pedal curve *Roulette Named graphs Economics *Backward bending supply curve of labour *Contract curve *Cost curve *Demand curve **Compensated demand curve *Καμπύλη Engel (Engel curve *Indifference curve *Καμπύλη Laffer (Laffer curve *Καμπύλη Lorenz (Lorenz curve *Καμπύλη Phillips (Phillips curve *J-curve Other *Bathtub curve *Bell curve *Calibration curve *Cardiac function curve *Dose-response curve *Fletcher-Munson curve *Forgetting curve *Καμπύλη Growth (Growth curve *Καμπύλη Hubbert (Hubbert curve *Kruithof curve *Learning curve *Light curve *Logistic curve *Oxyhemoglobin dissociation curve *Καμπύλη Pashen (Paschen curve *Robinson-Dadson curves *Rotation curve *Species-area curve *Stress-strain curve Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * καμπύλη * επιφάνεια * Καρδιοειδής Καμπύλη * Κογχοειδής Καμπύλη * Κισσοειδής Καμπύλη * Στροφοειδής Καμπύλη * Τροχοειδής Καμπύλη * Επιτροχοειδής Καμπύλη * Υποτροχοειδής Καμπύλη * Κυκλοειδής Καμπύλη * Επικυκλοειδής Καμπύλη * Υποκυκλοειδής Καμπύλη * Αλυσσοειδής Καμπύλη (catenary) * Κυβική Καμπύλη Tschirnhaus * Τρίφυλλη Ροδοειδής Καμπύλη * Τετράφυλλη Ροδοειδής Καμπύλη * Μάγισσα Καμπύλη (ή Καμπύλη Agnesi) * Ωοειδής Καμπύλη (ή Καμπύλη Cassini) * Έλκουσα Καμπύλη (ή Καμπύλη Tractix * Τριχοτομούσα Καμπύλη (ή Καμπύλη Trisectrix) Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Famous Curves Index *Two Dimensional Curves *A Visual Directory of Special Plane Curves *Curves (Paul Bourke, University of Western Australia) *Curves and Surfaces Index (Harvey Mudd College) *National Curve Bank *"Courbes 2D" at Encyclopédie des Formes Mathématiques Remarquables *blogs.sch.gr *users.sch.gr *